The present invention relates to fish-bite indicators. Fish-bite indicators provided hitherto have been so constructed that, to alter their sensitivity, it has been necessary to dismantle them.
A first aspect of the present invention seeks to provide a remedy to this problem.
Accordingly the first aspect of the present invention is directed to a fish-bite indicator having a rotary part which is engaged by a fishing line when the indicator is in use, such that longitudinal movement of the fishing line causes the rotary part to rotate, sensor means provided to produce a signal for every rotation or part rotation of the rotary part, a counter connected to the sensor means and constructed to issue an indicator signal in dependence upon each signal or each given count of signals it receives from the sensor means, the counter being constructed so that the number of each given count is alterable, and a manually adjustable member connected to the counter to enable that count to be altered thereby to enable the sensitivity of the indicator to be varied.
With such an indicator, an angler can readily adjust its sensitivity, without dismantling it, to suit the prevailing wind, wind undertow and water movement conditions.
One previously proposed fish-bite indicator is described in prior British Patent Specification No. 1,503,596. The indicator described in that specification comprises a support for a fishing rod, and a pulley wheel mounted on the support in such a fashion that the line of the rod is able to pass over the pulley wheel so that movement of the line will rotate the wheel. The wheel rotates about a shaft, and is rigidly connected to a rotary member a part of which is positioned between an emitter-detector pair. The latter is located within a housing which also encloses electronic circuitry for producing an alarm signal upon rotation of the pulley wheel.
In such a prior construction, the pulley wheel is exposed to the elements, and ingress of water into the housing along the shaft is possible, so that the indicator may be subject to failure or an erroneous signal.
A second aspect of the present invention seeks to provide a remedy.
Accordingly, this aspect of the invention is directed to a fish-bite indicator comprising a housing having wall means which define (a) a sealed interior of the housing and (b) an enclosure immediately adjacent to the sealed interior, the indicator further comprising a rotary part mounted within the enclosure so as to be rotatable therein and having at least one permanent magnet, the indicator further comprising a magnetic-field sensor positioned within the sealed interior adjacent to the enclosure, so that rotation of the rotary part by a fishing line when the indicator is in use alters the condition of the magnetic-field sensor to generate a signal indicative of a fish-bite.
Preferably, means by which a fishing line can engage the rotary part are in the form of a slot in the enclosure.
The enclosure is desirably provided with drainage means to enable any river water or rain water which finds its way into that enclosure to flow out of the enclosure to reduce the likelihood that such water will accumulate therewithin.
The slot provided as a means to enable a fishing line to engage a rotary part may extend downwardly to an intended bottom of the enclosure, so that the slot itself also constitutes the drainage means.
In a preferred construction, means are provided at an intended bottom of the indicator to enable it to be attached to the top of a bank stick.
The housing may be shaped to have a bifurcated form to provide a seat for a fishing rod, with the enclosure which contains the rotary part positioned immediately underneath the base of the bifurcation.
A preferred construction of fish-bite indicator incorporates the features of both the first and the second aspects of the present invention.